


Every time I try, every time I win

by Ruize_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: "Au moins, personne ne lui a parlé de porter des costumes de couple. Il n’est pas certain de savoir quelle serait la réaction d’Otabek s’il retournait la table sur un journaliste en plein direct, révérence héritée de Victor et geste symbolique de la mort de sa propre santé mentale. Probablement mauvaise, devine-t-il, et cela lui suffit pour tenir sa langue. Ce doit être l’amour."Où Otabek est naturellement romantique, Yuri naturellement à la ramasse, et pourtant, les choses se font.[Traduction du texte éponyme de thissupposedcrime.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every time I try, every time I win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100474) by [thissupposedcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissupposedcrime/pseuds/thissupposedcrime). 



> Un grand merci à thissupposedcrime pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette chouette fanfiction.

Ce truc avec Otabek, il y a des années, l’a totalement pris au dépourvu, bouleversant son statu quo comme chaque fois que le Héros du Kazakhstan est impliqué. C’est exaspérant : chaque fois que l’histoire se répète, il n’a plus que ses jurons pour se plaindre de n’avoir rien vu venir. Chaque putain de fois. Que des types aveugles, des handicapés émotionnels, des crétins de patineurs commotionnés se fassent avoir, d’accord. Mais pas Yuri. _Parce que lui, il est spécial._

Il ne prend pas le même ton qu’Otabek lorsqu’il fait cette affirmation. L’homme de Yuri est faible.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il s’agit bien d’une affirmation, et non d’une opinion. Yuri _est_ spécial lorsqu’il est question d’Otabek, et il le sera probablement jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare, même s’il n’est pas encore prêt à l’admettre lui-même.

* * *

Il n’est pas difficile de convaincre Otabek de traverser le continent pour rendre visite à Yuri au début de l’été, après sa première médaille d’or au Grand Prix. Yuri pensait d’abord rester un peu plus longtemps à Moscou ou partir au Japon (avant que son entrée gratuite pour les sources chaudes ne déménage juste à côté de chez lui), mais l’idée de s’entraîner avec Otabek et de lui montrer sa patinoire le pousse finalement à prolonger son séjour auprès de Lilia et Yakov. Otabek débarque sous le ciel noir de Saint-Pétersbourg, rouillé mais ravi d’avoir quitté le Kazakhstan, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Malheureusement, la venue d’Otabek signifie qu’il pourra voir l’affreuse vitrine installée dans sa chambre, rappel tangible de ses succès ; les rangs encore vides de médailles, de certificats et de prix représentant les compétitions à venir. Ecrasante, la vitrine dépasse Yuri d’au moins trente centimètres. Au moment de sa livraison, il avait demandé à Yakov s’ils allaient rester vivre chez Lilia jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit remplie, programme impossible. Chose inquiétante, Yakov avait semblé paniqué par cette perspective, comme s’il venait de réaliser l’imminence de leur destin. Si Victor n’avait pas déjà assez de travail avec Yuuri et sa carrière, Yuri aurait considéré l’idée de changer de coach.

En repérant la vitrine, dont le sommet lui arrive au niveau des yeux, Otabek esquisse un sourire rayonnant. Yuri s’attend à une blague sur sa taille et pas à cette réplique, si sincère qu’elle en est douloureuse : « Il t’en faudra une autre dans quelques années. »

« Mince, il sait y faire, » songe Yuri. Son cœur semble manquer un battement.

« Mince, il est bon, » songe Yuri. Son cœur bat désormais deux fois trop vite.

En vrai, il se contente de hocher la tête et de le presser hors de la chambre, en espérant qu’il ne se rende pas compte de l’insistance avec laquelle le poussent ses omoplates pointues.

Otabek rit doucement, heureux, et ses yeux s’éclairent en croisant ceux de Yuri.

« Et merde, je suis niqué, » songe Yuri. Son cœur s’arrête tout à fait.

Chose tragique, il passe le reste de la semaine à bafouiller et à rougir. Obligeant, Otabek ignore allègrement ses difficultés, signe évident que les sentiments de Yuri à son égard ne sont pas réciproques.

Il faut qu’il rembarre ces émotions de merde.

* * *

Il est incapable de rembarrer ces émotions de merde.

Résigné au fait que ces putain de sentiments à la con ne s’estompent pas malgré des mois de séparation physique, Yuri et ses hormones implorent miséricorde lorsqu’apparait sur l’écran de son téléphone portable, le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, une vidéo d’Otabek patinant sur un programme chorégraphié sur sa chanson préférée, son image figée au beau milieu d’un saut.

_Surprise !_

Putain.

Otabek a grandi, ses épaules sont toujours aussi larges, et Yuri serait prêt à sacrifier sa médaille d’or gagnée au Grand Prix pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

Pour se confronter à cette révélation une bonne fois pour toutes, Yuri a un large nombre d’options à sa disposition.

La voie la plus saine impliquerait d’avoir une conversation sincère avec Otabek, mais Yuri préfère encore faire fondre la glace de la patinoire pour s’y noyer plutôt que de mettre leur amitié en péril. Il est incapable d’imaginer un monde sans Otabek, et lui avouer ses sentiments le repousserait plus vite que Lilia ne disperse les foules lorsqu’elle entre dans une pièce.

Trouver un adulte fonctionnel pour lui demander conseil est une idée tentante, mais Yuri n’en connait que deux qui rentrent dans cette catégorie, Grand-père et Yuuko. Or, Yuuko risque de le balancer par accident, ou de se laisser tirer les vers du nez par Victor, toujours intuitif lorsqu’il est question de le taquiner. Quant à Grand-père, préoccupé par l’arrivée de ce jour, il serait tellement soulagé d’apprendre que ses sentiments concernent Otabek, ce garçon si fiable et si digne de confiance, qu’il _l’appellerait probablement à sa place_.

Pris par le désespoir, il pourrait revoir à la baisse son niveau d’exigence et recontacter Katsuki, mais de nouveau : Victor. Et puis, il ne veut pas que s’établisse entre eux un genre de dynamique où chacun partagerait avec l’autre ses histoires de couple. Il a beau être jeune, il ne l’est plus assez pour se lancer dans une thérapie, inévitable dans cette situation, et qui lui ferait risquer la faillite.

Yuri passe de meilleures nuits depuis qu’ils sont rentrés du Japon, et qu’entrer sur la glace n’est plus une partie de roulette russe pour ses yeux.

Trois mois plus tôt, juste avant qu’ils ne reviennent pour de bon, Mila lui avait demandé :

« Oh, Yura, tu prends le relai de Georgi en matière de manies exubérantes ? »

Yuri l’avait ignorée, refusant d’entrer sur la glace sans effectuer une véritable prière pour que ses collègues ne soient ni dévêtus, ni dans une position compromettante, psalmodiant de plus belle, accroupi de l’autre côté de la rambarde. Elle ne va pas au Japon aussi souvent que lui. Il a vu des choses.

Impuissant, Yuri finit par recourir à sa méthode par défaut : errer sur les pages internet et les réseaux sociaux jusqu’à trouver un nombre déprimant de témoignages sur des amitiés ruinées par des histoires d’amour.

Réprime, réprime, réprime. Ne répond pas aux coups de téléphone avant d’avoir attendu quelques heures. Sois plus discret sur Skype. Concentre-toi sur la glace. Il ne fuit pas ses problèmes, il assure simplement sa survie, leur survie. Les tigres ne s’enfuient pas, ils survivent. Les soldats survivent. _Concentre-toi sur la glace._

Il te pardonnera. Il te pardonnera toujours, surtout si tu fais cela pour lui.

Otabek le laisse se comporter ainsi pendant deux semaines, avant de le coincer aux Mondiaux. Avec le recul, la compétition à venir est la seule chose qui lui a offert ce répit miraculeux de deux semaines. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait craqué au bout de trois jours pour le premier vol, bouillonnant d’impatience, de vengeance et de terreur.

Les Mondiaux se révèlent être un calvaire. Yuri et sa silhouette dégingandée se ramassent à la quatrième place. Sa seule consolation provient du fait que JJ Leroy ne soit pas parvenu au sommet du podium : son Otabek se tient au centre des marches, grand et impassible. Leo, un ami américain d’Otabek, décroche le bronze. Il faudrait que quelqu’un explique à Yuri pourquoi cet autre patineur chinois a fondu en larmes en le voyant, mais il n’est pas certain de vouloir réellement le savoir. Le classement de JJ et son propre désir égoïste de victoire le préviennent de toute larme de joie. Pour autant, il ne parvient pas à retenir le sourire qui passe sur son visage lorsqu’il voit Otabek, dont les victoires n’éclaircissent habituellement pas la mine sombre, jeter un regard dans sa direction et lui adresser un clin d’œil.

Les photographies et autres cérémoniaux sur la glace finissent par toucher à leur fin. Yuri va enfin pouvoir se faufiler jusqu’à l’hôtel et s’y planquer jusqu’au gala, avant de prendre son vol pour rentrer à la maison. A un pâté de maisons de l’hôtel, le bras d’Otabek s’empare de son torse, solide comme du béton, et l’attire dans une ruelle.

« Beka !

— Je suis soulagé de voir que tu te souviens de mon nom.

— Beka ? »

Le ton qu’il emploie n’est ni colérique, ni abattu, mais sombre et lourd de déception. Malgré sa dernière poussée de croissance, Yuri se sent tout petit. Il suit docilement Otabek jusqu’à un parc, le bras serré autour de lui comme un étau. Lorsqu’il est pris d’un frisson, Otabek s’arrête brièvement pour retirer son écharpe et l’enrouler autour de son cou. Sa culpabilité s’aggrave.

Yuri remercie intérieurement les seigneurs des réseaux sociaux que personne n’ait aperçu le Tigre de Glace amputé de ses griffes. En secret, il sait pourtant qu’il serait prêt à subir une horde de ses Anges et à voir sa gêne affichée sur toutes les plateformes existantes, si cela pouvait seulement faire disparaitre cet air conflictuel du visage d’Otabek.

Alors qu’ils s’éloignent un peu plus du chemin tracé dans le parc pour se rapprocher d’un bosquet, Yuri se prépare au conflit.

« Je ne te connaissais pas cette aptitude à prendre la fuite. »

Et merde, Beka devient formel quand il est en colère. C’est encore pire que ce à quoi il s’attendait.

Malheureusement pour eux, l’amour ne suffit pas à empêcher Yuri de se mettre dans de beaux draps ; il se décroche la mâchoire sans aucune difficulté pour lâcher : « Je fais ça pour toi, alors t’en prends pas à moi ! T’es pas aussi chiant, d’habitude !

— C’est pour me rendre service que tu m’évites ? répond Otabek en fronçant les sourcils.

— Evidemment, crétin !

— Evidemment ? » répète-t-il.

Yuri esquisse un mouvement avec les bras, dans un pantomime qui signifie _« bah oui, idiot, alors est-ce qu’on peut recommencer à faire comme si je ne crevais pas d’amour pour toi maintenant, s’il te plait, on s’en sortait bien jusque-là ?! »_

Pour une fois, Otabek ne comprend pas.

« Evidemment, » répète-t-il, impassible. Il prend une profonde inspiration et poursuit : « Yuri, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

— Très bien, » aboie-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Otabek se contente de le fixer.

« Yura ? »

Il a l’air inquiet à présent. Sous la frustration, le pouls de Yuri monte en flèche.

« Très bien ! Si c’est nul, ce sera de ta faute et on en reparlera plus jamais ! » prévient Yuri avant d’esquisser un mouvement brusque vers Otabek, véritable cocktail Molotov d’irritation mesquine, d’anxiété et de frustration hormonale.

La prophétie de Yuri se réalise. Leur premier baiser est affreux. A cause d’une erreur d’évaluation de la distance qui les sépare, il manque la plus grande partie des lèvres d’Otabek et se ramasse sur son menton. D’une manière très gênante, le baiser s’avère également être humide, car Otabek s’apprêtait à parler.

Par chance, ce dernier recule légèrement pour corriger la trajectoire de Yuri. La séparation est si brève que celui-ci n’a pas le temps de paniquer à l’idée passagère d’avoir été rejeté.

Leur second baiser est considérablement meilleur. De sa voix sèche, lorsqu’il lui en reparlera quelques heures plus tard, Otabek lui dira même qu’il a un talent inné en la matière.

Mais pour le moment, les mains d’Otabek sont tout contre les cuisses de Yuri et l’attirent hors du chemin vers l’obscurité des arbres ; leurs lèvres ne se lâchent à aucun moment.

Le lendemain matin, on peut entendre Mila éclater de rire depuis la Russie lorsqu’elle doit l’aider à dissimuler un suçon, mais la joie qui lui gonfle les veines et le souvenir de cette chaleur sont à jamais inscrits en lui.

* * *

 Cela fait deux mois qu’ils sortent ensemble lorsqu’Otabek se crée un compte Twitter. Lorsqu’il aperçoit la bannière récupérée sur un site un peu naze qui avait publié des photos d’eux à moto du temps de Barcelone, le cœur de Yuri part en vrille. Otabek dit que ce sont de beaux souvenirs, l’idiot.

En guise de réponse, il tapisse Instagram de photos de Beka, qui accepte stoïquement la situation mais parvient à cacher son visage dans la nuque de Yuri chaque fois qu’il grimpe sur ses genoux avec son téléphone en main. Intérieurement, Yuri loue la rigueur presque militaire d’Otabek.

Durant leurs deux premières années ensemble, Otabek a tendance à passer la fin du printemps et le début de l’été en Russie ; Yuri et son chat se roulent en boule contre son torse chaud. Yuri s’habitue rapidement à prendre la moto, et à la main d’Otabek emmêlée dans la sienne ou dans ses cheveux, retirant ces fichues oreilles de chat.

Ses fans visent mieux que les JJ Girls, ce qui est à la fois très excitant et terrorisant. Les fans d’Otabek sont plus silencieuses mais toujours dévouées, malgré la distance. Yuri remercie le ciel qu’il n’ait pas besoin d’aller en prison.

Pendant la saison de patinage, Otabek lui envoie des fleurs de temps à autre, par simple commodité. Il compose habituellement des colis remplis de nourriture, de peluches de chatons, de paires de gants en hiver ou, une fois, de jouets pour Yeva, qui tout comme son maître, adore Otabek, même sans corruption.

Les listes d’idées de cadeaux pour petit ami qu’il déniche sur les réseaux sociaux ne proposent rien de très convaincant, alors Yuri s’en tient aux basiques : un flux continu d’updates sur sa vie quotidienne par sms, des tweets et des images. Une fois, dans une boutique locale qu’il visite avec Mila, Yuri trouve un kit de premiers soins en forme d’ours. Lorsqu’Otabek en poste la photo sur Instagram, il comprend que les taquineries dont il est devenu victime en valent la peine.

_#lyublyu_

* * *

 Les années sont douces.

* * *

 Chaque fois que les médias parlent de Victor Nikiforov comme de son mentor ou de son inspiration, Yuri doit réunir tout son self-control (de taille déjà microscopique) pour ne pas arracher d’un coup sec le microphone des mains du reporter et hurler au _scandale_.

Pour lui, Victor Nikiforov n’est parvenu à réaliser que deux choses correctement dans sa vie : lui chorégraphier un programme court lui permettant d’établir un nouveau record, et séduire Yuuri Katsuki tout en le remettant au patin. Il veut bien admettre que le second exploit est plus impressionnant que le premier, mais Victor en aurait été incapable seul. Yuri et la moitié du Japon ont dû finir le travail à sa fichue place. Mila prétend que c’est à cause de Victor que Yuri a la paupière qui tressaute. Elle n’a probablement pas tort. Le stress est encore pire pour Yakov, mais comme on dit, les enfants sont faits pour vous briser le cœur, alors Yuri n’a que peu d’empathie pour lui.

Une journaliste – dieu sait s’il serait capable de la reconnaitre aujourd’hui, au bout d’un moment, ils se confondent tous dans un mélange chaotique de minus aux costumes identiques – lui pose des questions sur sa dernière performance. Par chance, cela fait des années que Yuri connait la musique, et qu’il s’exerce dessus. Il sait déjà où ils essaient de l’attirer.

La casse-couille et sa meilleure moitié parviennent à maintenir leur relation assez facilement, tout en continuant à patiner. Yuri n’aurait-il pas appris de leur expérience, si l’on considère son affection établie et reconnue pour Otabek Altin ?

Non, non putain, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça. Imiter le couple de cassos ne sert à _rien_. Ils ont tout construit sur le caractère mignon de leur relation, blaguant sur le fait que celui qui serait classé le plus bas serait de corvée de promenade des caniches le matin, embrassant chacun la médaille de l’autre. Yuri a vraiment eu peur pour sa vie, luttant pour rester silencieux en arrière-plan, avant que Victor ne parte à la retraite pour reprendre sa carrière préférée, à son poste d’embarras international.

Victor détient toujours le record du plus haut score combiné au Grand Prix, mais Dieu sait si Yuuri Katsuki n’est pas le véritable pionnier de cette relation. C’est en tous cas ce qu’avait dit Yuri à leur mariage. De manière mémorable, tandis que la moitié des convives s’était offusquée du fait que son discours tenait en une seule phrase, Victor s’était levé et l’avait applaudi en acquiesçant.

Otabek ne prend pas la peine de s’encombrer de ce genre de jeu à s’attribuer des corvées, et rien que pour cela, Yuri l’aime avec l’intensité d’une supernova. Au lieu de cela, Otabek se contente de chantonner doucement pour lui-même lorsqu’il fait la vaisselle, comme à son habitude. Les premières fois qu’il se lève de table pour nettoyer la table, sans broncher, l’air intrigué de Yuri semble le perturber. Au bout de la troisième fois, il plaque un baiser sur la joue de Yuri et s’explique, « T’aimes cuisiner mais tu détestes la vaisselle, moi ça ne me dérange pas. »

Intérieurement, Yuri pense que le temps passé par Otabek sur la route l’a rendu accro aux tâches ménagères, mais la cuisine est si propre qu’il a la prudence de ne pas évoquer sa théorie à voix haute. Il est grande gueule, mais pas crétin.

Au moins, personne ne lui a parlé de porter des costumes de couple. Il n’est pas certain de savoir quelle serait la réaction d’Otabek s’il retournait la table sur un journaliste en plein direct, révérence héritée de Victor et geste symbolique de la mort de sa propre santé mentale. Probablement mauvaise, devine-t-il, et cela lui suffit pour tenir sa langue. Ce doit être l’amour.

Leurs esthétiques personnelles ne sont pas faites pour s’accorder. Aucun membre de leur entourage ne les laisserait se tirer comme cela de l’horrible cauchemar que serait le choc de leurs motifs respectifs. Si Otabek est toujours le premier supporter Yuri dans ses choix et ses rêves, il accorde aussi beaucoup d’importance à l’élégance et à la symétrie. Par contraste, il est possible que Yuri ait déjà été filmé à Tokyo en train de se battre avec une fille de dix-huit ans pour un jean imprimé léopard. La dernière fois qu’il l’a porté, Otabek l’a dézippé avec ses _dents_. Yuri est un homme chanceux.

Avec réticence, Otabek accepterait même de patiner en couple, parce que souffrir en silence pour le bonheur de Yuri est une discipline dans laquelle il excelle, si celui-ci avait seulement l’intention d’essayer de dépasser les deux autres connards en la matière. Par chance, Yuri est du genre à tabasser quiconque aurait cette idée, avant même qu’on ne l’évoque devant eux, ou alors le coach aux yeux brillants d’Otabek s’en chargerait lui-même, si bien que leurs vies restent merveilleuses.

Du moins, elles auraient pu le rester si quelqu’un avait mis Yuri à l’abri de son téléphone et des réseaux sociaux qui y pullulent.

* * *

 D’habitude, Yuri apprécie beaucoup les fans d’Otabek. Ils sont respectueux, silencieux lorsqu’ils attendent à l’extérieur de la patinoire, et suffisamment intelligents pour se rendre compte qu’Otabek est une vraie star.

Et même à présent, il ne peut leur reprocher l’horreur naissante qui lui pèse sur l’estomac tandis qu’il erre de forum en forum, après sa conférence de presse.

Le premier post est relativement innocent, et propose une perspective différente de l’un de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Yuri est perché sur le tigre d’un carrousel, tandis qu’Otabek se tient à l’extérieur du manège pour prendre un nombre incalculable de photos, afin que Yuri puisse les passer au crible et faire sa sélection pour les mettre en ligne. L’image privilégie la mise au point sur Otabek et non sur Yuri, de l’autre côté de l’attraction. Droit comme une tige, il a le regard antipathique et ennuyé.

Puis, des images de ces animaux en peluche que Yuri adore, et une vidéo d’Otabek jetant un tigre blanc presque aussi grand que lui sur la glace après un programme libre en Chine, rayonnant de fierté.

Des moments moins dramatiques sont aussi répertoriés, certains provenant de son propre compte Instagram, et dont il remarque à présent les tendances problématiques : la rougeur des joues et du cou d’Otabek tandis que Yuri porte son écharpe, la fréquence à laquelle Yuri termine la dernière bouchée des assiettes qu’ils partagent, le nombre de bibelots bien pensés que Yuri porte avec fierté, et qui sont tous des cadeaux de son petit ami.

Il y en a des plus laides encore, un Yuri possessif qui fronce les sourcils tandis que Leo approche Otabek, et la réaction pincée de ce dernier. Les images d’une dispute dans un café, qui pourrait passer pour une embrouille de couple sur le paiement de l’addition ; ils se disputaient en réalité pour savoir dans quel pays passer la morte-saison, Otabek refusant de quitter Almaty malgré, et ils le savaient tous les deux, les ressources inférieures de la ville. Otabek avait pris son vol en avance pour rentrer chez lui, et avait cessé de répondre aux appels de Yuri pendant trois semaines, bloqué par la colère.

Quelqu’un avec beaucoup trop de temps libre a compilé en vidéo les réactions d’Otabek aux victoires de Yuri sur la glace, éclatant de joie, clamant son support. La musique en arrière-fond est apaisante. Il essaye de regarder la vidéo suivante sur ses propres réactions aux victoires d’Otabek, mais ferme la fenêtre au bout de dix secondes, fatigué de sa propre colère et de sa frustration.

Les Anges de Yuri ripostent vaillamment en sa défense, mais il est inutile de nier la vérité.

Otabek mérite mieux.

* * *

 La carrière d’Otabek touche indiscutablement à sa fin ; son âge et ses muscles fatigués le rattrapent, lui imposant des mouvements plus lents, des sauts parfois plus faibles. Petit à petit, il commence à consulter un psychologue du sport, déménage des affaires et des cartons dans l’appartement de Yuri. Ils se prennent le bec à plusieurs reprises ce mois-ci, autour de la question de la vente de l’appartement d’Almaty. Yuri n’aime pas l’idée de porter le poids de ce sacrifice sur ses épaules, craint qu’Otabek finisse par se sentir piégé par la Russie, incapable de rentrer chez lui pour rendre visite à sa famille ou retourner voir sa vieille patinoire.

Cela va sans dire qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a jamais porté la main sur l’autre, même en considérant la ténacité mortelle d’Otabek ou les menaces physiques proférées par défaut par Yuri lorsqu’il enrage. Les hématomes qu’ils infligent à leurs cœurs sont bien assez suffisants. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde et, cela arrive une fois, avec un concours de regards bourré avec le portrait d’un Otabek préadolescent, Yuri ne parvient pas à se rappeler leur rencontre. Tour à tour, Otabek en attend soit trop, soit trop peu de lui, et semble sincèrement choqué chaque fois qu’il se souvient des détails inconséquents de son passé, de leur présent.

Leurs motifs établis préparent à peine Yuri à ce sentiment discordant de se sentir pressé contre le mur, tandis que la main d’Otabek se cale en guise de coussin derrière sa tête pour l’empêcher de se blesser. Son autre main épouse sa joue, et leurs nez se frottent l’un contre l’autre.

_« Ma maison, c’est toi. »_

Qu’est-ce qu’il est censé répondre à cela ? Il mord les lèvres d’Otabek et l’attire vers la chambre, histoire de lui donner des adieux dignes de ce nom avant son voyage au Canada. Fidèle au rôle du soldat qu’Otabek voit en lui, Yuri attend qu’il quitte le pays pour appeler Yuuri et faire sa première crise de panique.

Les larmes dégoulinent de ses yeux alors qu’il s’étouffe contre le combiné ; il ne vaut pas mieux qu’une machine à glace qui fuit, sans cœur, et Otabek mérite un monde qu’il n’est pas en mesure de lui offrir. Il n’arrive même pas à le convaincre qu’il est quelqu’un de mémorable ! Il faut qu’il l’empêche de vendre cet appartement, qu’il le rende à ce pays qui l’aime tant, à sa famille qui l’entoure. Yuri doit le laisser partir. Ces pensées tournent en boucle dans sa tête, se répètent sans arrêt.

« Un… deux… trois… Expire, » sonne la voix de Yuuri à l’intérieur du combiné, apaisante malgré son réveil au beau milieu de la nuit.

Le couplet se répète durant une quinzaine de minutes avant que Yuri ne cesse de trembler, la voix à vif, déchirée, mais la respiration rétablie.

« Yura ? »

La voix de Victor le fait sursauter, et il se frotte vigoureusement les yeux, ce qui est ridicule puisque ce n’est qu’un coup de téléphone. Il en veut au monde entier.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à…

— Personne n’est mort, » répond Yuri en russe, d’un ton impassible.

Il se demande si Yuuri peut les entendre, mais Victor a entamé la conversation en russe le premier, et il est plus facile de communiquer ainsi. Traduire, c’est douloureux.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Un bruit étouffé se fait entendre en arrière-fond. Yuri croit saisir le mot « aéroport », et lâche un soupir.

« Il faut que je quitte Otabek. »

L’annonce provoque un silence général, taisant jusqu’au bourdonnement de l’électroménager, jusqu’à la rumeur de la ville. Victor lui-même cesse de respirer. Pendant un moment, Yuri croit que la ligne a coupé, et se demande s’il doit les rappeler.

« Quoi ? »

La voix de Victor est terrifiante, et de nouveau, Yuri entend un brouhaha derrière lui. Il imagine sans difficulté Yuuri faire taire Makkachin et s’agiter dans la chambre à la recherche de leurs valises, qu’ils laissent toujours dans leur fichue chambre d’ami pour qu’elles tombent sur Yuri chaque fois qu’il leur rend visite.

« Il mérite d’être heureux. »

De nouveau, un bref silence, et Yuri jurerait avoir entendu Victor lâcher avec accusation «  _c’est de toi qu’il tient ça_  » avant que sa voix ne retrouve son volume normal.

« Il est heureux, Yura. »

Le ton de Victor est ferme, mais il ne connait pas Otabek aussi bien que Yuri.

Victor ne voit pas les légères traces rouges laissées par l’oreiller qui marquent mollement le visage d’Otabek lorsqu’il fait la sieste en début d’après-midi, il n’entend pas ses soupirs lorsque Yuri mordille cet endroit dans son cou, il ignore le soin qu’il prend à arroser les parterres de fleurs, habitude prise au contact de sa mère pendant la morte-saison.

Yuri lui répond d’un horrible soupir moqueur.

« Pendant ta première conférence de presse, après le Grand Prix, ils t’ont posé des questions sur les autres patineurs de la compétition. »

Comme d’habitude, les mots de Victor sont comme des coups de fouet verbaux sur sa peau.

« Je suis désolé de ce que j’ai pu dire sur ta meilleure moitié. Sinon, tu es tombé combien de fois sur la tête pour penser que c’est le bon moment pour parler de ça ? »

Victor l’ignore avec noblesse, et Yuri se rappelle qu’ils n’ont plus rien de l’enfant querelleur et de l’adulte irritable qu’ils étaient avant.

« Yakov t’aurait tué. Tout ce que tu as fait, c’est parler de la performance d’Otabek. Il a dû t’arracher des mains des journalistes quand tu as commencé à déblatérer des horreurs sur les patineurs montés sur le podium. Même moi, je n’avais jamais réussi à le mettre aussi hors de lui à une conférence de presse.

— Je m’en souviens pas. »

De la conférence de presse, du moins. L’enfer sera devenu blizzard, les étoiles tomberont du ciel, _Victor et Yuuri divorceront_ avant que Yuri ne puisse oublier à quel point on a volé sa médaille de bronze à Otabek. Toute une vie ne suffirait pas à défaire Yuri de sa colère à ce sujet. Sa théorie, populaire, veut même que les juges aient été payés par le Canada.

Putain de Canada.

« Tu avais quinze ans, tu venais juste de gagner l’or. Mais déjà à l’époque, on avait remarqué la manière dont tu regardais Otabek. Je l’ai supplié de laisser couler tant que tu ne recommençais pas.

— Je l’ai fait ?

— A ton avis ?

— J’ai recommencé ? Pour Beka ? »

La voix de Yuri est minuscule. Il se roule en boule sur le lit.

Victor éclate de rire.

« Bien sûr. La dernière fois que vous êtes venus, je lui ai montré une compilation que Pichit a faite de tes plus beaux débordements d’amour pour lui. Autant que je sache, la vidéo est toujours enregistrée dans son portable.

— Et tu n’as pas pensé à m’en parler ? » demande Yuri, ennuyé.

La voix de l’autre Yuuri rejoint celle de Victor pour clamer en chœur : « On pensait que tu le savais !

— Bien sûr que non, connards !

— Tu le rends aussi heureux que lui, Yuri, » fait gentiment remarquer la meilleure moitié du duo.

Victor acquiesce gaiement.

« Cause toujours. »

Il s’étire sur le lit, du côté de Beka.

« C’est vrai, Yura, » soupire Victor avant de continuer : « Tu crois qu’Otabek se sentirait comment, s’il t’entendait dire ça ?

— Eclairé ?

— Se prendre pour un punk cesse d’être mignon, une fois qu’on a passé la barre des vingt ans. »

Yuri grogne d’agacement, avant de reprendre :

« Il serait furieux de savoir que je prends des décisions à sa place, parce qu’il est le seul à pouvoir décider de sa route. »

Yuri ne voit pas l’intérêt de faire le tour de la montagne lorsqu’on peut aussi bien lui foncer dessus pour la traverser, mais il ne peut qu’accepter et supporter les choix qui conviennent le mieux à Otabek.

« Tu as des doutes sur ses sentiments ?

— Je doute pas de _lui_ , sale déchet humain. »

Quelques sons indistincts plus tard, Yuuri succède à Victor.

« Tu as parlé de tes inquiétudes à Otabek ?

— Vous avez pas mieux que ça, comme conseil ? Non, bien sûr que non ! »

A l’opposé de Victor, Yuuri semble imperturbable. C’est à la fois un miracle et une malédiction.

« Tu es terrifié de voir ce qu’il abandonne pour être avec toi, et inquiet de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais tu l’es. Il a fait son choix, et il t’aime. Si tu ne veux pas en parler avec lui, c’est en partie parce que tu sais que tu vas le blesser, non pas parce que tu as raison, mais parce que tu sais que tes questions lui feront du mal.

— Nan, c’est pas vrai.

— Si, ça l’est. Ne me contredis pas juste pour le plaisir.

— Laisse tomber, » marmonne Yuri, le visage pressé contre son oreiller.

Victor reprend la parole :

« Comme d’habitude, il faut que tu boudes un coup avant de bien vouloir nous écouter. Rappelle-nous demain matin pour qu’on soit sûrs que tu es en vie, et qu’on puisse te crier dessus. »

Non, ce n’est pas un sourire qui tente vaillamment d’échapper à son contrôle.

« T’es pas mon père.

— Pas biologiquement, conclue Yuuri. Mais Victor va appeler Yakov pendant que je réserve un vol, alors autant obéir aux ordres, pour une fois. Bonne nuit, Yura. »

Yuri n’en doute pas une seule seconde, et ce simple fait l’aide à apaiser l’angoisse qui lui prend le ventre pour qu’il puisse se reposer.

* * *

 Environ deux semaines plus tard, vers deux heures du matin, le hurlement déchirant d’une sirène de police arrache Yuri à son sommeil. Le bras d’Otabek est pris au piège sous son flanc, ses doigts effleurant son ventre. Le vacarme de la ville ne le fait pas ciller ; il souffre du décalage horaire depuis qu’il a pris son vol de nuit depuis le gala de charité au Canada. Son souffle est régulier.

Pendant son absence, tandis qu’il se languissait avec JJ, Isabella et leurs têtards étonnamment mignons, Yuri a consulté des dizaines de conférences de presse, exploré l’intégralité des comptes Instagram de Pichit et de Victor ainsi que les leurs, et boudé aussi bien sur la glace que dans le studio de danse, contemplatif.

Après des recherches méticuleuses et appliquées, il en arrive à la conclusion qu’Otabek est un sacré crétin. Selon les dires de Victor, dans son palais de verre, c’est également le cas de Yuri.

Et puis merde.

« Beka, réveille-toi ! ordonne Yuri, repoussant son torse nu.

— T’as encore rêvé de… grogne Otabek sans ouvrir les yeux.

— Non ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m’aimes.

— Ca peut pas attendre demain ? gémit Otabek. C’était juste un cauchemar.

— J’ai pas fait de cauchemar, » réplique Yuri, exaspéré.

Un œil brun s’entrouvre, ses doigts viennent masser sa colonne vertébrale.

« T’es sûr ? La dernière fois que tu t’es mis à crier comme ça, t’avais rêvé que j’épousais ton collègue de la patinoire, le russe, là.

— Tu l’as même pas rencontré, Dmitry ! »

Bordel, Beka.

« Ça ne t’a pas empêché de me feuler dessus pendant trois jours, jusqu’à ce que je t’offre des fleurs. Depuis le Kazakhstan. Où je me trouvais. Absolument incapable d’embrasser ton patineur. »

Bien qu’à moitié endormi, le « sacré crétin » de Yuri a l’air affectueux.

«  _Enfin bref_ , répond à ma question. »

Il le taquine du doigt de plus belle.

« Je t’aime parce que tu m’aimes suffisamment pour te réveiller frénétiquement à… » Beka se retourne pour jeter un œil au réveil, lâche un juron. « …deux heures du mat, inquiet qu’une semaine passée au Canada puisse me faire changer d’avis. Ce n’est pas le cas. Rendors-toi.

— Et si je foutais en l’air la moto ? »

La vision trouble, Otabek lui prend le visage entre les mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Même si tu passes les soixante prochaines années à me réveiller pour me poser des questions évidentes, je t’aimerais toujours. Demain, quand tu rentreras de la patinoire, je te donnerai même une liste. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. »

Otabek ne parvient pas à retenir un bâillement contre l’oreiller, et Yuri ne trouve aucun mot pour décrire son soulagement et son amour.

Il embrasse Otabek sur la main, et, pour la dernière fois, choisit de se fier au chaotique mode d’emploi de l’amour rédigé par un certain duo de patineurs. Surprise.

« Tu t’en sors bien.

— En matière d’amour pour toi ? C’est moi l’expert.

— Connard. Du coup, c’est toi qui devras te charger de la demande officielle. Moi je saurais jamais comment ni quand il faut le faire. Je te jetterais probablement la bague à la gueule. »

Otabek se fige, le souffle coupé.

« La demande officielle ? répète-t-il en respirant bruyamment, toute trace de fatigue évanouie.

— Je te demande pas de m’épouser. Je te l’ordonne. »

Yuri se demande si son cœur ne s’est pas fait la malle par sa bouche, comment il se remettra si Otabek ne réagit pas de la bonne façon. Enfoirés de Victor et Yuuri. Il faut qu’il trouve un moyen de camoufler son chagrin si la réponse et non, si…

Otabek le fait rouler sur le dos, commence à marquer son cou d’un suçon. Ses mains tirent sur son t-shirt.

« Beka ? s’étrangle-t-il.

— Notre première fois en tant que fiancés. On se lance, répond Otabek d’un ton distrait, ponctuant ses mots de baisers sur le visage de Yuri.

— Vraiment ? »

Yuri ne parvient pas à retenir le délicieux chatouillement qui lui parcourt la peau, et s’entend jusque dans sa voix. Il s’accroche au dos de Beka, remerciant le ciel qu’il dorme sans t-shirt.

« Je t’épouserais demain si je le pouvais, » souffle Beka contre sa bouche, le visage rayonnant lorsqu’il recule pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Yuri se sent fondre.

Ils n’échangent plus un mot de toute la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils appellent Grand-père.

Otabek recrache son café lorsqu’il évoque la déclaration et les bagues de mariage, pataugeant pour bricoler un mensonge susceptible de tenir la route. Grand-père se moque d’eux en riant.

Il rit d’autant plus fort lorsque Yuri s’étouffe avec ses œufs, ébahi de voir Otabek sortir de la chambre avec de vraies alliances.

(Ils se marient un an après la retraite de Yuri. Yakov pleure encore plus fort que Lilia, mais toujours carrément moins que Victor.)


End file.
